It's time
by nysdys
Summary: Tony comforts Ziva when she is having a tough time.


Ziva was still coming to terms with how she got hurt by Ray but having such a childish fun personality at work every day helped. She knew from past experience that talking about it with someone close would help but opening up was not who she was. She couldn't sleep at night, she'd always have dreams about her past or could not switch her mind off long enough to fall asleep. It was starting to show at work, she was tired, cranky, hurt and angry. She could not understand how people went to someone to talk about personal feelings and troubles.

It was the end of the day and the team was packing up. She looked up from her desk and caught Tony's eyes. They both stopped and stared into each others eyes, Tony broke away with a cheeky smile. Ziva forgot about her problems for just a moment and couldn't help but smile.

At home, Ziva was pacing, she had no idea what to do with herself, she wasn't tired or hungry, she couldn't work out what to do. She decided to go for a drive. She ended up near Tony's apartment. Ziva parked her car and sat there thinking long and hard about whether she should go in or not. She finally thought '_he's my friend, I need a friend'. _Tony heard the knock at the door and went over to open it, to his surprise it was Ziva. "Hey Ziva, is everything ok?" said Tony. "I am fine, Tony. Just bored and thought I would drop in and maybe hang out" said Ziva. "Well come on in, make yourself home, chose a movie if you like" said Tony. Ziva headed over to the wall of movies next to the huge TV on the wall. He headed to the kitchen and called out "would you like a drink, beer, wine?" Ziva headed over and got a glass of wine. "Have you chosen a movie yet?" asked Tony. "Oh, I don't care what you put on, anything to take my mind off things" said Ziva. Tony saw her face as she shared a little bit of herself and knew she was hurting and probably over CIRay. They headed over to the couch and sat down after putting on a movie. When the trailers began Tony let them play as he asked "these 'things' on your mind, do you want to talk about them?" "Not right now... but maybe later" said Ziva. She looked at him in a way that said 'when I'm ready'. Tony understood and pressed play on the movie, he knew she just needed to hang out with a friend.

There was a quiet part in the movie and Ziva spoke "I still have dreams about Somalia, I struggle to sleep most nights and now with... everything else too" she trailed off. Tony lowered the volume on the TV and turned to Ziva. Her face spoke volumes, he was there to listen and he didn't need to say anything. She continued "I can't help but go through everything that has happened in the last couple of years. I was on track here in America but then for the first time in years I thought I had found someone I could love and he turns out to be using me as part of his mission, then you shot him, then I end up on a boat in the middle of the ocean followed by being captured. Slowly I went from being angry and betrayed to understanding and maybe even trusting. I don't open up every much but when I do I get hurt. My own father left me to die in a desert and I left my family and country to stay here and start all over again. I believed that you had left me and that Mossad was the place I belonged. I was wrong. Then there was Ray who ended up being a killer also. He said he wanted to marry me but never showed me his true self. Maybe thats why I thought it would work because I could afford also to be closed. It's just hard... and thats not even touching on our ups and downs over the years" said Ziva, she felt good, she had never opened up that much to anyone, not even Michael or Ray. Tony was a bit taken back, he was trying to decided whether she was having a stab at him or just talking. He looked into her eyes, her deep brown eyes, her deep brown eyes that tell him more truth than her words do and noticed that she was not having a go at him, she wasn't even angry at him. She was simply venting to a friend. She had bottled up her feelings for too long and just needed to let it out. "Hey, come here" Tony said while he pulled her close enough to hug "you've had some bad luck, you've been through a lot. It's ok to feel hurt... and you and I well, we will always be ok. At times, it may take us a while but we are always ok. Nothing can come between us Zi, I'll always be here for you" said Tony. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she smiled a little. "You know what I've come to think, its easier to take love one step at a time, day by day, than it is to think about it as a whole. If you think about it as a whole you end up feeling sorry for yourself wondering if it will ever happen to you" said Tony. Ziva agreed and laid down on the couch and indicated to turn the volume back up. Tony and Ziva watched the rest of the movie lying happily in each others arms. Tony knew When they finished the movie Tony turned to Ziva and said "you can crash on the couch tonight if you'd like". "That would be nice, thank you" said Ziva. Tony grabbed her a blanket, pillow and a t-shirt to sleep in. He asked her if she needed anything else when she replied that she was ok he gave her a hug and went to bed.

Ziva was woken the next morning by Tony. She could not remember the last time she had to be woken up or even set an alarm. She had slept through the night. "How'd you sleep?" asked Tony. Ziva was still waking up as she answered with "ummmmm, yes actually I did. I haven't slept like that for, well, forever. Thank you Tony". "Anytime, come on, get dressed go home I'll see you at work" said Tony assuming she wouldn't want to turn up in the same outfit as the day before. "Yes, that is a good idea. See you at work" Ziva said.

Work was an uneventful day. There was no case so it was paper work and reviewing cold cases. Ziva had been thinking about last night all day. She still could not believe she slept so well last night. She knew why, because she was with Tony last night. She felt comfortable with him at his place. Recently she had gone from denying her feelings for Tony to finally admitting them to herself. She went over to Tony's last night for comfort, comfort from a friend, so she thought. She knew now that she wasn't just after a friend she was after much more. Ziva was wondering why she had brought up both Michael and Ray last night to Tony... she was done with them, she was done with relationships all together. As soon as she said that quietly to herself she knew that was not true. She knew that she was over being hurt, choosing the wrong man. Ziva was ready for her last relationship, that is, she was ready to be with Tony and she had decided that Tony was ready for it too. He had to feel the same way.

Ziva had to do something about this and she would start with Gibbs. That night Ziva went over to Gibbs and found him working on what looked like a table in his basement. She looked venerable and timid coming down the stairs, a side of herself she rarely showed people. Gibbs noticed Ziva walking down the stairs and continued to work. He looked up and gave her a nod while asking "whats up?". "Gibbs do you ever have trouble sleeping?" asked Ziva. He confirmed it with the longer pause and distant look. "Well, last night I could not sleep, so I went for a drive, I realised that I have never spoken to anyone about ... anything thats on my mind". Gibbs stood there listening as Ziva continued "so I went over to Tony's house, we watched a movie, talked and then I stay the night... on the couch. Thats not the point, the point is, I slept. The whole night. I was woken by Tony this morning. I do not remember the last time I talked to someone and I do not remember the last time I slept right through the night. I have not slept like that for, I do not think I ever have". "and?" asked Gibbs. Ziva fiddled with her hands the same way she had been since she arrived at Gibbs'" and continued "and... I was comfortable and happy last night. Tony and I ... Gibbs I'm in love with Tony". Gibbs just looked at her as if trying to work out what she was thinking. "I know you have a rule and hell I have not even said anything to him but I also know that we will work together", as Ziva finished her sentence there was foot steps at the top of the stairs. Gibbs and Ziva both looked up and saw Tony standing there looking down at Ziva. Ziva was the first to speak "how long have you been there?". Tony replied with a loving smirk and said "long enough to realise we are both here for the same reason". "And whats that DiNozzo? asked Gibbs. "Well Boss, it's quite simple, I'm not sure exactly what Ziva has covered and to tell you the truth we haven't even covered it with each other. So I'm going out on a limb here, we are in love with each other, probably have been for a while. Last night told us both that there is something between us, there always will be" Tony told Gibbs. Ziva was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at Tony with a smile on her face. "Boss, nothing has happened yet but it's only a matter of time. I can't ignore my feelings anymore" said Tony in a very serious voice. Gibbs had seen Tony in many relationships and knew he was dead set about his feelings for Ziva. Gibbs finish a couple more strokes with the sand paper then emptied three jars. lined them up and poured bourbon in each one. "Well over you come, have a drink" said Gibbs. Both Tony and Ziva went over and grabbed a glass. "I've been watching you two for years. You have always had a connection and you have been through more than most marriages do. Sometimes it takes a while but you are always there for each other in the end. Your relationship is stronger than it has ever been. At first I was worried about you two breaking rule number 12 as I figured it would be for a fling and when it ended my team would be affected. But if theres one thing I have learnt about you two its that one can't operate without the other. I've been, or should I say everyone has been aware of your feelings for a while. And your right, Ziva, you will be good together. So rule number 5" said Gibbs. That was the most either of them had ever heard Gibbs say and about as personal as they had ever seen him. "Ah, Boss, rule 5, that works for a situation like this?" asked Tony. He looked at Ziva wondering if she had remembered what rule number 5 was. She looked a little confused until she noticed the conforming look in Tony's eyes. Ziva could not believe that she had forgotten rule number 5. But something told her everything was going to be fine and suddenly had the urge to leave her boss's house. Then they shared a smile needed to leave the house and be alone. "You don't bring it to work, now get out of here, see you Monday" said Gibbs. Tony and Ziva smiled and left up the stairs "See you Monday" said Ziva. Tony paused at the top looked back at Gibbs and said "thanks Boss".

Outside Tony and Ziva were walking to their cars in silence both steeling glances at the other. "Want to come over and hang out" asked Tony. Ziva gave a little giggled at the term hang out as it was the same term she used last night when she appeared at his door. "I would like that, meet you there?" said Ziva. "now crazy ninja chick, it's not a race" said Tony looking into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her but thought he'd hold off until they were back at his place. They both got into their cars and drove to Tony's. Tony arrived first and let himself into his apartment. He was nervous, he is never nervous, then there was a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Ziva standing there looking even more beautiful than before. He couldn't help but stare at her. She seemed to be in the same trance until Tony leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't know how long he had been waiting to do that but he knew it was too long. Ziva kissed back and there soft kisses turned quickly into a mad passionate night of fun.


End file.
